


Mare

by markspuppy



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bitch Sam, Bottom Sam, Chinese Language, M/M, OOC, Omega Sam, mule's POV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy
Summary: 如果你认识山姆·波特·布里吉斯。
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/MULE(s), past Sam Porter Bridges/Lucy Strand
Kudos: 7





	Mare

他们叫他——“狗”。  
但其实柯林知道他究竟是谁，实际上每个人都知道，他们这些脱离uca，脱离人群的聚集者们消息再怎么闭塞，也没到无知的程度。  
传说中的派送员。美国明日之星，总统的儿子，一个遣返者，山姆·波特·布里吉斯。  
一个英雄。  
但是，他们只叫他狗。  
在山姆·布里吉斯提出那个交易之前，柯林没想过在已经不存在明星或者政客的世界里也称得上风云人物的人，会是个Omega。最起码，派送员里总是Alpha居多。  
也许大多数听说过这名字的家伙一辈子也没机会知道这件事。  
除了他们这些“米尔人”。  
柯林能在下着时间雨的湿润空气中嗅到特殊的淡淡腥甜味道，这就是“他来了”的证明。  
他抱着从卡车上卸下的箱子走向帐篷，噼啪的雨点让人感官失灵。天晴时就不像这样，狗会像一枚炸弹落了下来，让整个营地里都是信息素风暴。  
狗只会在发情期停留这里，其他时候柯林倒是能偶尔看见他骑车路过的身影。  
柯林是在死亡搁浅之后出生的，他还没见过热衷于所谓社交的人，也从来不知道上一代人嘴里的正常生活是什么样。随着出生率达到人类社会的最低点，性欲同样被远远抛在生存之后。如果每个人都对同类感到冷漠，对了解彼此感到退缩，那这绝不是奇怪的事。  
然而顺利度过发情期也是保障生存的条件之一。无法释放的过量激素累积会让Alpha的发狂加剧，据他所知，对Beta的影响则很小，至于对Omega？他根本掌握不到那些资料。  
柯林所在的团队当然是Alpha居多。所有物流公司都喜欢Alpha员工，每个Alpha派送员总不免认为自己精于此道。  
直到他们被抛弃。  
他想知道狗会不会有这一天。  
很多人喜欢说米尔人都是疯子，柯林不能确定这点，他已经很久很久没和“正常人”接触过，除了在抢夺那帮家伙根本没法保持完好的货物时。  
他们抢他的时候并不知道自己面对的是什么传奇人物。只体会到这家伙力气很大，拳头很硬，柯林挨的那一脚让他呼吸困难了好一会。  
不过他们人太多了，而对方只有一个。当布里吉斯员工被电矛制服在地时，柯林捡起了掉在旁边的太阳镜。  
“好吧。”那个气喘吁吁的人被扒掉了背后的货箱，在重重阻挠中手脚挣扎着在沙石里坐起。“你们逮到我了。”  
柯林举起自己的武器，打算动手把他弄晕过去。  
“等等。”扎着小辫的男人举高一只手掌。柯林几乎是用一种烦闷的眼神在护目镜片后凝视他。  
“我有个想法，让我和你们的头目谈谈。”  
他有个想法。  
柯林和他伙伴们的行事准则之一就是，不要给那些派送员讲废话的机会。  
但是山姆·布里吉斯是个特殊的人，所以这是特殊的一天。  
他们的领头人，族群中的“Alpha”是路加。路加和他达成了协议，并且开始叫他“狗”。  
起初柯林不清楚这件事，只知道这男人不可思议的重新带着货物就那么离开了，直到路加称他为狗。当然，没谁会当面声明，米尔人不喜欢和外人多嘴多舌，这是排外的密语，他们给他的代号就是“狗”。  
他们是回归野外的狼群，受人驯服的生物自然就是狗。摇着尾巴伸出舌头喘气，不辞辛苦，把被丢出去的树枝捡回来，就为了几句鼓励和一丁点奖赏。  
这些了解都是在公共资料库里看到的，柯林……包括路加，他们没见过真正的狗。现在大多数动物都只剩下全息投影能供人想象。  
柯林把货物堆积起来，帐篷很宽敞，连通的地方视野开阔，他扭过头看到简陋的桌子上搁着狗的眼镜、帽子、还有一些乱七八糟的东西，没有布里吉婴，一定是被藏起来了。  
没了雨水的干扰，他能清楚闻出狗在和谁做爱，或者，说性交更准确一些。  
他Alpha的鼻子甚至能让他知道Omega在什么时候达到高潮。  
狗不是Alpha会期待的那种Omega，话说回来，他其实都不怎么清楚Omega的标准是什么。Omega一直很少，更不用说在这种死亡搁浅引发的动荡之中，他们是人类文明中的边缘人，是经书里罪恶和错误的具象化，凡是和他们相关的东西似乎都被用遮羞布挡了起来。在柯林想象中的Omega是种力乏矮小，可能以大腹便便形象出现的性别。  
野生的狼习惯席地而睡，仅是为了狗他们才有了一个勉强算床铺的巢布置在帐篷角落里，微弱的呻吟正从那个方向传过来。  
路加会同意狗提出的交易不难理解，他们的确偶尔可以夺回催产素之类的物资，但是量太少，不足以维持每个人的情绪状态。再加上发情期，老实说，被自我折磨弄死的米尔人要比遭遇bt或者意外的数量还多。  
一个族群就应该拥有至少一个Omega，对吧？起码远古时代的人类肯定是这样。  
尽管狗不属于他们，他们也不属于狗。这只是一个勉强维持，心照不宣的交易。  
柯林犹豫着解开外套，把武器立在货架旁。狗每个月只来一趟，无论有没有处在发情期，所有人最好还是抓住这个机会。只要定期进行纾解，他们身体里的睾酮素还是什么东西就能维持稳定。  
虽然性欲低下，但在快堵塞肺部的Omega信息素里勃起容易得就像膝跳反射。  
他擦掉在防护服内捂出的一些汗水，感受凉风拂过暴露在外的皮肤。  
巢里安静了下来。柯林走了过去，那里只剩下狗独自一人。  
狗就蜷在地上，双眼微微眯着，脑袋靠在别扭抬起的手臂上。每当在这种特殊日子里，狗手腕上伪装成铐环的终端都会打开一半，不过今天很奇怪，他和旁边的支架被锁在了一起。  
那不关柯林的事。  
仅需简单地打量，狗看上去就像个比他还要大十几岁的普通男人。柯林摸过狗的身体，非常结实，坚硬地像石头。  
狗现在躺在那儿，皮肤上是层叠的斑驳手印，红色和黑色交织在一起。狗说那是——肢体接触恐惧症，所以性交过程中最好尽可能避免身体触碰。看起来已经影响到生理状态的类过敏现象让Omega并不好受，通红皮肤上耸起的颗粒形成后久久消不下去。狗似乎很虚弱，浑身赤裸，合不上的屁眼里淌出一大滩精液，头发乱糟糟堆在脸颊上。  
柯林还记得最早狗被击败时说的话：“就算这次输的是我，下一次，我可以处理掉你们所有人。”  
山姆·布里吉斯确实有这个能力，他们在自己的内部网络上已有所耳闻。  
真他妈是个怪物。  
没准Omega这性别远比柯林想的要独特。  
热浪从狗身上翻卷而出，带着明晃晃的性讯号流淌在空气和地面上，甚至渗入泥土。柯林的身体开始升温，勃起硬邦邦地戳在裤子里，但是情绪却异常平稳。  
Omega像奇怪的安定剂。他在布满水渍的巢边蹲下身，狗终于抬起眼睛看他，隔着通红的皮肤他也能看出因为睡眠不足泛出青灰色的眼窝，那对眼珠湿润，混沌又锐利。  
狗用被锁起的手握住支架拉起身子，嘟囔着脸朝下翻了过去。“别碰到我。”  
柯林沉默地打量那个脊背，像桥般平直展开着，从上面成片的深红痕迹上来看并没有人把他的话当真。肌肉紧实的大腿向柯林张开着，覆盖着黏糊有腥味的体液，那些气味混杂的东西在重力作用下流淌。  
毫不独特的器官，柯林从没想过还能用来交媾，蜷缩的褶皱已经被操到平整，好像滴着口水张开的嘴。里面微微外翻悸动的黏膜也看得一清二楚，脆弱……却禁受住了那么多摧残。  
他跪下身用手握住自己的阳具，试探着把头部塞了进去，感受到非常松弛的压力。没什么奇怪的，能被十几个Alpha轮流结住还没有昏迷，他猜至少整个美国大概只有狗能做到。即便不是那么情愿去承认，但每个曾经当过派送员的家伙都很清楚这份工作想做到山姆·布里吉斯这种地步得付出多少。  
而且并不是只要付出就足够。  
他进入的越深阻力就越大，更紧密的肉环将他锁住，大量黏稠的物质在他们之间滑动着。狗发出压抑的喘息，脑袋沉了下去，看起来就在崩溃的边缘，柯林是最后一个，这种折磨既是尽头也是极限，几乎轻轻松松顶到了底，一种完全不同的力量让他无法继续。  
遇上狗后，他们不约而同开始对Omega产生了有限的兴趣。从数据库里残存的资料翻找出寥寥无几的文章，柯林不明白那是怎么运作的，只是上面说Omega的子宫口会在发情期最大限度打开，同时压缩生殖腔来保证受孕率。  
因此他们在操的东西未必就是阴道，又或者生殖腔……什么的。  
对Omega来说肯定不是享受。  
狗不像是会尖叫的那类人，他会从喉咙深处发出咕噜声，和哭泣的尾音相似。薄薄的汗液在他脊背上发亮，沿着山脊滑下去让柯林的腰椎刺痛发痒。  
柯林做着本能的性交动作，撞击不可避免使他的皮肤拍在狗的腿上，狗扭动着试图避开，通红微肿的性器随之摇晃跳动在腿根上，脖子上挂着的金属块叮当作响。  
抬起脑袋从奇怪地宽阔的肩膀上回望他，狗的眼神很可怜。  
山姆·布里吉斯不可怜。  
思考几秒后，他伸手去握Omega的阴茎，但在刚触碰到的时候就被对方出声拒绝。  
“不要，好痛。”  
狗深深地呼吸，柯林能在他身体里感受到躯体的震动。“做完你的事情就行。”他的声音就像在碎石子上碾过的轮胎。  
柯林沉默地操他，直到阴茎底部的结开始膨胀变硬。根据他在这场交易中随机的先后排列顺序，把结塞进去这件事也是由难到易。今天他是最后一个，狗吞下他就像呼吸那么简单。  
他让积累的精液流进那个盛满的袋子里。在进化学中，结的作用就是保证雄性的种子尽可能久的停留在雌性体内，而就现在而言，这功能根本毫无必要。  
狗的肚子上有个疤，看起来就像柯林母亲身上的那个，所以他在第一次看到时好奇的问了，“你生过孩子吗？”狗摇摇头，用怪异的眼神盯着他。  
“我不能生小孩。”用一根手指在十字伤疤上画圈，狗低着头。“我的子宫有点问题。”  
悲惨的布里吉特家族。柯林这么想，因为总统自己就有子宫癌，当然他也没真蠢到把这念头说出来。  
他把软化的性器从湿烂的地方抽出来，有瞬间担忧会从里面带出鲜红的血，但这次没有，每次都没有。狗像是复活般颤抖着，放松身体摔进巢里。  
柯林一边穿上衣服一边打量那个疲惫到似乎下一秒就会睡着的男人，终于还是提出了心头的疑问。“你为什么要过这样的生活？”  
皱起颜色淡而且高挑的眉毛，狗勾起一闪而逝的微笑，抬手在空中绕了半周。“那你，为什么要过这样的生活？”  
他闭上了嘴。米尔人不做无意义的沟通。  
他看着眼神依旧迷离鼻头泛红的人解开扣在支架上的手铐，困意瞬间退却般站起身，抓起扔在地上的连体制服跨了进去。让手臂钻进袖子里，他没有拉起胸前的拉链，跛着腿向停雨的帐篷外走去。  
“你不能在营地里随便行动。”柯林用上了更严肃的语气来重复交易中的条例。  
但狗没有一秒停顿，依旧晃晃悠悠踏上枯萎的草地。“我去撒尿。”  
他脖颈左边的肌肉上有个浅浅褪色的结合咬痕，只要他拉下衣领所有人都能看到。这点柯林无需去问也很清楚，山姆·波特·布里吉斯曾经有个妻子，差不多十年前死在一个被毁的结点城里，现在只要刻意去搜索还是能找到当时的少量报道。讽刺的是，作为总统的儿子，他反倒是因为这次事件才名声大噪。  
结点城爆炸的源头就是总统儿媳的尸体。柯林模糊有自己父母谈论过这是不是个阴谋的印象。  
没有人确切知道内幕，这是个“皇家丑闻”，事情已经过去太久了，也没人有兴趣对着那张阴沉的脸求证。生活给了他们很多时间，而时间不全是空闲。  
狗停留，然后离去，就像没有东西能阻拦他。  
显然，狗确实是狗。但狗从来都不是他们的狗。

End


End file.
